This invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, to a sink with a removable divider for selectively utilizing the entire basin or dividing the basin into two portions.
Most residential sinks have two adjacent basins and are particularly useful for washing and rinsing dishes in sequence. Many commercial sinks, on the other hand, present a single larger basin for washing larger items. In the residential context, however, it is often desirable to wash pets, infants, grills, or other large items. A bathtub is sometimes used for this purpose as it presents a much larger basin even though it would be desirable to accomplish this task in the kitchen where countertops could be used. Various sink designs have been proposed in the art. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, these sink designs do not provide for a selectively and conveniently removable divider or do not provide a mechanism for sealing and unsealing the divider.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a sink with a removable divider for selectively separating a large single basin into multiple compartments. Further, it would be desirable to have a sink with a removable divider having an electromagnet that seals the divider when actuated and unseals the divider when not actuated. In addition, it would be desirable to have a sink with a removable divider that is safe and easy to use.